Talk:The 78th Annual Hunger Games/@comment-5338425-20150330190355
Training Advice Marlene: '''I am sure you have nothing to hide, most people can probably guess you are a strong and tough girl from District 1. i want you to show off your skill, you already know enough abiut the games and try not the show any weaknesses, show the gamemakers you are only full of talent and skill, and use your looks to your advantage. I want you to be likeable, because when the careers do betray each other and i want you to set up your own gang of tributes and maybe set up an alliance with them and ditch the careers in the games, because it is not safe to hang around with them for too long. I want you to use the fact you are from the Amador family to your advantage, yes, i know you hate how your name makes up who you are but that is what you are to the Captiol, a noble girl from the Amador family who deserves respect and honur, so when you do go to training pronounce your name and bow, it may be everything your against but when you get an amazing score you won't regret it. '''Lucia: '''This is going to be crucial in your plot to win, it may be painful to be a tragic and weak girl but you will love the look on the tributes face when they see the true you. I want you to be pathetic, worse than a mere District 12 tribute and randomly fall over. I want you to scream out loud at the smallest things and in private training just sit in a corner and cry. I want you to not even try in training, just put on that weak act and you will be amazing. I want you to complain and look afraid of the other tributes, especially the careers and run away when they are near you. People may laugh but they won't be laughing when you bury an axe in their head. '''Harmony: I want you to try everything, get a taste of what the games have to offer because for all you know they can make the differance between life and death. i think you have a strong alliance but Marlene Amador will ask for a secret alliance with you, i think you shoulc accept as she is one of the few good careers and try to convince your allies who may be skeptical. I would love for you to aim for a good score but try to be realistic. I want you to focus more on survival skills as they are far more valuable than a knife, use your brain while training and try to come across as a dark horse, witch i think you will be able to pull off. i want you to watch the other tributes and find their skills and flaws so you know everything about them in the games. btw, can Lucia go as a loner just because she is playing the weak card and can Marlene form a secret alliance in the games so she can ditch the careers with Alluria, Cliff and Harmony if their users agree, Harmony accepts :3 GOOD LUCK!